Five Night's At Freddy's In A Nutshell!
by LoopyHoopz14
Summary: Join the cast of FNAF as they go on amazing yet derpy adventures with any OCs such as Loopy and Panda!
1. Introduction

**Welcome all to this story!**

 **I hope you will all like it and such! ^^**

 **After me and a friend have done a RP on FNAF characters and OCs, I have decided to make this story for us!**

 **Every chapter will be every page (1st = 1st chapter etc)...**

 **Which means 66 pages to go... qwq**

 **Anyways, READ ON WHEN THE CHAPTER COMES UP!**


	2. Chapter 1: FNAF 1 Arc

**ALRIGHT 1ST CHAPPIE, LETS DO THIS *^***

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

It was pretty much a normal day at Freddy's Pizzaria. It was night, so no one was around. Well, normal people anyways. There were the five animatronics doing pretty much their own thing, and then there were two girls who pretty much stayed with the gang. Those people were Loopy and Panda. And right now, they were talking, basically.

"So do you like Corpse Party?" Loopy asked, tapping her blue nail painted hands on the floor as she waited for the female's answer. Panda had nodded her head.

"I love Corpse Party! My favorite character is Seiko." She said happily enough, but soon her brown eyes darted from one side to the other. Loopy was pretty much confused as to what she was doing at that moment, that was until she looked at her and spoke.

"Hey hey... Do you know that whenever Foxy wins a race, he gets a picture of it and hides it?" She questioned, and before the girl could answer, another voice was heard.

"Panda, no one was suppose to know that..." The very fox himself, Foxy, had spoke with some sort of distrust tone in his voice. However, Panda casually just shrugged.

"Oh well..." She said like it was pretty much nothing; in her case it was. A creepy like laughter had escaped from the blue haired girl's lips.

"Who would ever take a picture of Foxy?... Joking." She added the last bit afterwards, not to really offend anyone. Even though the question was rhetorical, Panda answered it anyways.

"Your creepy... I like it! I was, indeed, the one who took a photo of him. And, also, Bonnie likes plushies, a lot. Maybe she might be a otaku." Panda said, smiling when she had said it. Foxy simply just blinked.

"Shit, if Bonnie becomes a otaku I'm blaming you..." He said, which was mostly aimed at Panda, but it could have been to Loopy too.

"Someone likes my creepiness. Then I'll kill your children in the future~" The blue haired girl said with a jokey tone, before speaking again.

"Foxy we are gonna make her into a otaku and your gonna like it." She said to the fox, crossing her arms as she did so. Foxy just huffed at her.

"Bonnie is suppose to be normal not some freaky nerd." He said, while Panda was still shocked by the killing her children phase.

"Please don't eat my damm children." She said, making Loopy laugh, indicating it was a joke before looking at Foxy once more.

"Freak?! FREAK?! SAYS THE PERSON WHO THINKS THEY ARE BADASS! No more gifts you!... I'll be taking your gun that i was gonna give you." She said, sticking her tongue at him while Panda chuckled in the background. Foxy sighed.

"Fine... She can be a otaku... I hope the 'otaku' thing doesn't change her..." He then ran off down the hallway just like he mostly does. The two girls who stared at where he ran before Loopy spoke again.

"Did he say that cause he wanted the gun?"

"Yes he wanted that damn gun." Loopy had slightly huffed at the brown haired girl's answer, taking out the gun itself.

"Wow, it was only a pistol." She simply said, Panda was pretty much eyeing the pistol as soon as she had pulled it out.

"I love that gun too so... Lets fight for that gun." She said, before simply whispering 'Joking joking' at her. However, the blue eyed girl only shrugged.

"I don't want the gun, it does painless deaths... You and Foxy can fight over it though... Urm... HAPPY HUNGERS GAMES! And let the fight for a gun be stupid." She said before throwing it up in the air. Before Panda could even reach her hands out to it, it was already gone. Right there with the pistol in hand was Foxy, who had somehow came back.

"I got the gun!" He cheered, while Panda just sighed, probably sad that she never got it. Loopy had blinked at how fast it was

"Oh... Well that was a short hunger games..." She said, before playing the role of commentator

"Well Foxy, you win this years... Urm... What number are we on? I don't know let's just say 1055. How u feel about winning... Wait..." At that, Loopy had suddenly took the gun off him.

"YOU STILL NEED TO APOLOGIZE FOR CALLING ME NOT BADASS!" She yelled at him, pointing her blue nail polished finger at him. Foxy only sighed.

"Fine... I'm sorry." He had suddenly began doing the puppy eyes, to which both girls were pretty surprised of.

"Wait... Wait... WAIT!... FOXY IS DOING PUPPY EYES?!" She shrieked slightly in shock before grabbing a random camera that she somehow had and took a picture of him.

"Now to send this to the others, to Facebook, to Instagram... I might win the best cute person in scary game award-" She soon coughed at how awkward and weird she was being at this point.

"I mean... Here's you gun." Loopy casually gave the gun back to him, and Foxy gradually took it into his own metal hand.

"Thank you..." He soon stared at her with his cold and mostly dead eyes, making the girl blink slightly.

"Creepy..." Panda mumbled from besides Loopy, and she nodded her head.

"Oh my god, your right..." As if experimenting, she had poked Foxy in one of his eyes, and he didn't even budge at all.

"You don't even blink..." She said to him, earning a even more blank stare and slightly annoyed look from the fox.

"I know..." He simply said, before Loopy started to continuously poke the eye for fun.

"Yay! I can poke peoples eyes without them screaming in my face." She cheered happily, however her hand was soon slapped by Foxy, obviously he had gotten very annoyed by it."

"Stop it..." He simple said, and Panda only blinked and made a kitty face. You know, just for the fun of it all. Loopy had pretty much stayed silent, before walking over to the corner an sitting, only muttering the word 'meep' as she did so.

"What are you doing in the corner?" Panda asked the girl, having a small silence from her before she had responded.

"Thinking about life... It's also the same corner I found the cupcake in, so it makes me happy." She said, before playing with a small knife that she had in her hand. Panda simply just said 'oh ok' as her response back to her. However, it wasn't long before Loopy saw a chicken leg on the floor, instantly freaking out.

"DID SOMEONE KILL CHICA?!" She yelled, before quickly scrambling up and backing away from it.

"That corner... Is evil... EEEEVVVVIIIIILLL!" Though, it wasn't long before a girl's voice was heard.

"No I'm just on the floor..." Loopy didn't think to realize that the rest of Chica was actually there, so she was pretty surprised.

"And when did you get here missy?" The blue haired girl asked, crossing her arms as she waited for a answer from the chicken. However, all she got was;

"I just wanted cake or waffles." It was then that she started to simply drool and Panda herself simply stared at her, blinking as well.

"I think I asked for when, not why..." Loopy said, slightly putting the tip of her finger on the tip of her knife, however, not to much as to make her finger bleed. Panda had taken up Chica's request, and simply just gave her some cake.

"Here Chica..." She said as Chica took it into her own hands, cheering as she did so.

"Yay~" She chimed before running off, and soon after Loopy started looking around.

"Is Foxy gone? Or is he trying to scare me?" She questioned, and as if on queue, Foxy had simply appeared out of no where, and simply in front of her.

"NYAAAAAGHHHHH!" He did his usual scream, and Loopy only stared at him before slapping him across the face.

"Didn't scare me." She said with a smile. Foxy, completely unfazed by the slapped, only blinked.

"Oh really... What's that on your face?" He said, pointing the bit of sweat that laid on her forehead. As Panda was pretty much laughing, Loopy this time was the one blinking.

"What sweat?" She said, before touching her head and feeling it.

"... Well hey! I'm in a place where animatronics can kill me anytime they want... What do u expect!" Loopy started to blush in some sort of embarass way.

"I mean..." She soon began to mumble to herself. Meanwhile Foxy simply smirked in victory and Panda simply muttered a wow. Loopy looked up to see the smirk, and grew mad.

"Hey! Shut up!" With that, she threw the knife that she had at him, though he had managed to dodge it he was still shocked.

"Shit..." He simply muttered, making the blue haired girl stick her tongue at him playfully.

"Now I see sweat on you Foxy~" She chimed innocently, making the fox roll his eyes.

"Well, now that I got my revenge..." Loopy got a jar of cookies out, eating them with hunger in her eyes.

"Yummy~" She said, making Panda look at her.

"Can I have a cookie?" The brown haired girl asked with sparkles in her eyes, Loopy simply nodded at her.

"Sure! You too Foxy!" She threw a cookie at both of them. Both of them silently yet happily eating the cookie. It wasn't long before Loopy started looking around.

"Where are Freddy and Bonnie? I've only seen Foxy and Chica." She questioned, and before she knew it, another female voice had echoed from the room.

"Hi." Was what Bonnie simply said as she appeared in front of them, making Loopy go silent before speaking.

"...Well... Aren't u guys just full of surprises?" She asked, though she was pretty much ignored when Panda said something.

"Hey Bonnie, you will look more cuter if you wear some glasses." She said, making the purple bunny blush slightly.

"Well... Maybe..." Was all she said before Loopy actually got some glasses and put them on her.

"Yep... We make you a okatu-" She coughed, "Cute thing now... Yep... Cute thing..." She soon went to take her knife off the wall.

 _ **To be continued.**_


End file.
